hackHATE
by Pekaboo
Summary: First fanfiction! Subaru bashing is all I can say.


Peekaboo:*singing* WHOOOOOHH! Don't own .hack NEVER WILLLLLLLL!!^^ It's embarrassing enough to walk around, having a dumb name, and really bad spelling and singing abilitieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssss!!!^^ YEAH!  
  
*Subaru is on her boat* Subaru:*in singsong voice* TSUKASSSSSSAAA! *no one is there* Subaru: *stands on the tip part of her boat* TSUKASSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAA!! I LOVE YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!!! YOU'RE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTEEEEEEE!!! YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME FOREVER YOU DAMN BASTARD CUTIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!^^ WHEN I FIND YOU, I'M GONNA-*face slams into bridge* Subaru: OWWW!!!@_@ *monster shark chases after her* NOOOO!!*runs* Orka:*chases after shark* FINALLY! A WORTY OPPONENT! ^^ Subaru: At least now I don't have to worry about the shark! Shugo: SAYINGS-STEALING BASTARD! DATA DRAIN! *Shugo has been cursed* Shugo: NOT AGAAAAAINN!!!_ *runs off* Subaru: WOOOOHHH...I'm alive! ^^ Now I'm gonna go see Tsukasa!!^^ *finds Tsukasa* Subaru: OMG, ITS TSUKASA! I LUV U!!! UR SOOOOO KOOLLL!!!!111 Tsukasa: What the hell? o_O Subaru: LOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^ Tsukasa: MIIIMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!! SUBARU'S DOING IT AGAAAAAAAAAIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!T_T Mimiru:*comes in and kills Subaru* STOP PROPOSING TO TSUKASA, DAMNIT!_ Tsukasa: THANK YOUUUUU!!!!^^ Mimiru: ....Wanna watch....TOTALLY SPIES? ^^ Tsukasa:*preppy accent* TOTALLY! ^^ *meanwhile...* Subaru: ...Where am I? *looks around* Must be in the limbo. Hn. Hiei: YOU DON'T DESERVE SUCH A COOL WORD LIKE 'HN'! THAT'S MINE, YOU SAYINGS-STEALING BASTARD! DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!!! Subaru: *dies* X_X Subaru: *wakes up*...Where am I? o_O Botan: You're in the Spirit World! ^^ Subaru: Spirit World? What's that? Botan: I didn't know you would care. Subaru: Can I leave? Botan: *looks though her 'Book of Death'* Yeah. It says here that you're gonna die about 100000000 more times, more painful than the last. So yes. You may leave. *pulls a rope that appears out of nowhere, and Subaru falls back into her boat at Mac Anu* Subaru: WHHOOOOOOHH! ^^ I'm alive! Tsukasa:*points at Subaru*THERE SHE IS! SHES THE ONE WHO STALKS ME EVERY WAKING MOMENT OF MY LIFE! GET HER! Subaru: SHIT! *runs* *Tsukasa, Mimiru, Bear, Sora, Aura, Skeith, BT, Helba, Blackrose, Kite, Elk, and Mistral all chase after Subaru* *10 mins later...* *still chasing* *20 mins later....* *still chasing* *30 mins later...* Kite: Tenacious little bastard, isn't she? Tsukasa: *gasping for breath* I....know.... Elk: *gasping for breath, too* can't....live...much...longer....MIAAAAAA!!!_ *Meanwhile, Mia* Mia:*at a bar* what's with you people? What's wrong with you?! What's wrong with ME?! Huh? Huh? HUH?! Bartender: Lady, I think you've had enough. Now get the HELL outta my shop. Mia: Thank you, professor, but I'm quite alright! I shall not stop...until I've had my fill! *back to where Elk and the others where...* Elk: X_X Mistral: NOOO!! ELK! YOU CAN MAKE IT! *carries him on her back* Elk: ...God? Is that you? o_O Mistral: DON'T GO INTO THE ETERNAL FLAME, ELK! _ Elk: ....Grandma? What are you doing here? I thought you died a long time ago... o_O Subaru: *gets onto her boat* SO LONG, MORONS! ^^ Kite: We'll get you! JUST YOU WAIT, SUBARUUUUUUUUUUU!!!_ Silver Knight: Freak. Suki:*points to Peekaboo, whose sitting in a corner rocking back and forth* what's with her? Kara: She just read a rated R fanfiction, just to see how traumatized she would get. Suki: Well, what happened? Kara: I don't know. I didn't wanna find out.... Peekaboo: *muttering to herself* No more rated R fanficions mommy. No more rated R fanfictions, mommy. WHY HIEI, WHYYYYYYYY?!?T_T (Yeah. I read a KuramaXHiei fanfiction just because I was really bored. It was REALLY scary. I started bashing my head against the wall. I'm sorta traumatized, now...) Disclaimer: Don't own .hack or anything else. Blah, blah, blah. I'm gonna go back to my little dark corner of the room, now. 


End file.
